


The Robe

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bottom T'Challa, Clothing Kink, Erik isn't dead, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Public Sex, Reference to rimming, Rough Sex, The black robe, Top Erik Killmonger, ah so pretty, handjobs, in an empty area, just pwp, that is also locked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21834571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Erik likes T'Challa's robe.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 193





	The Robe

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope y'all know what robe I'm talking about. also i love bringing to light that t'challa is older than erik. Older men who bottom exist!!!! >:0 a lot of fics call t'challa younger but um no. his actor is like 9 years older than erik, though i think in the movies he's more like 4 or 5 years older. Lmao it's a pet peeve of mine if u cant tell

When T’Challa arrived at the meeting, Erik immediately set his eyes on him. The graceful king entered the throne room, wearing a long black robe with kente patterns on at the cuffs and trim. It was very long, the longest of T'Challa's robes. It was in fact so long, T’Challa had to lift it up as he went down the steps, revealing his sandal-clad feet for a moment. The gesture was so delicate and refined and totally not sexual but it had Erik wanting to ruffle the king up. Okoye held her hand out and to help T'Challa down the steps.

“I apologize for being late.” T’Challa announced, raspy voice soft. He released his robe and takes long strides towards his throne chair, where Erik is sitting next to it. “Please, continue.”

“Right, of course, sire. As I was saying…” the River Tribe Elder continued. 

Throughout the rest of the meeting, Erik can’t take his eyes off of his beautiful older cousin. He looked so lovely in his robe. He wanted to tear it off of him but he also wanted to fuck him in it.

Erik watched T’Challa. He watched his pretty lips form words, longing for them to wrap around his dick. He watched T’Challa every time he turned his head, admiring his long, curling eyelashes and the cut of his cheekbones and his slender neck.

At some point, T’Challa sensed his cousin’s burning, lustful gaze. He met Erik’s eyes. They were dark and hungry. T’Challa gave him a saucy little crooked smile. The meeting went on. It seemed longer than usual, but that’s because Erik was aching to jump T’Challa’s bones. As soon as everyone left, T’Challa was gonna get dicked down.

“All right, meeting adjourned.” T’Challa announced. Everyone got up and started to leave. A few people stayed behind, including the queen mother and the young princess. Erik wished he could just tell them to fuck off. The queen and the princess left. T’Challa dismissed the Dora Milaje. After everyone left, T’Challa started walking around aimlessly while looking at his kimoyo beads. Erik sat down on T'Challa's throne with his legs spread to make room for his hardening penis and watched T’Challa’s form move in his robes.

T’Challa felt the heat of his stare. He stopped and smiled at his younger cousin. “N'Jadaka, you’ve been eyeing me the entire time. From the look on your face, I imagine you were thinking of ways to get under my robes.”

Erik’s dick hardened more. “That’s a really nice image.”

T’Challa walked over to where he was sitting. “What is up with you?” He had by now noticed Erik's sizable erection and could feel his own starting to stir.

Erik reached for T’Challa’s butt and palmed it over his robe. “Missed this booty.”

“You had it plenty of times last night, dear.”

“Yeah, but I didn't even fuck it. Too busy stuffing my face in your ass cheeks.”

T’Challa laughed at that, a tad embarrassed.

“Damn, baby…” Erik stood up cupped his butt with two hands while pushing T'Challa against his body. The older man wrapped his arms around Erik’s neck. “You make me wanna fuck you so bad." Erick ran his hand over the long, smooth material of the black robe. "This damn robe. You tryna tease me?”

T’Challa was confused. “That’s what has you so hot and bothered? My robe?” It was the most high-necked and concealing robe he had. He liked how it flowed and how soft and cushion-y it was.

“Not just that but…fuck. How do I explain it?” The robe just made him look so prim and proper. It made him want to mess him up, wreck him, preferably while wearing it. “It makes me want to ruin you. Makes me want to fuck you up.”

T’Challa chuckled at that. He pushed him own hardened dick against Erik’s. He was flaring up with lust and the robe Erik loved so much started to feel very hot. “Then fuck me up, my love.”

“Right here on your throne?” Erik asked with a gold-toothed smirk. They had a bit of a public sex kink, though the public place had to be void of people. 

“Right here on my throne. Fuck your king.”

Erik spun T’Challa around and bent him over his own vibranium throne. T’Challa caught the armrests below him before he could fall. He felt Erik lift up his robe. He wasn’t wearing any pants underneath, so Erik came in contact with his briefs. He pulled them down to his thighs and smacked T’Challa’s ass with an open palm that had the king wincing.

The younger man squeezed T’Challa’s butt in his hands. He was tempted to fuck it or slurp it up but decided T’Challa’s front needed some love. He wrapped his fingers around T’Challa’s dick. “My baby so pretty...” Erik grumbled into T’Challa’s ear. His scratchy beard tickled T’Challa’s skin.

Erik had T’Challa dripping wet in under a minute, his dick dribbling out little bits of cum and onto Erik’s hand. “Damn, you're ready to burst already?”

T’Challa panted quietly with his thighs trembling. He couldn't help it. Erik was a skilled lover. Erik whipped out some lube he always kept in his pocket in case he felt like fingering T'Challa or jerking him off. He poured some on his fingers but not too much. T'Challa jumped when he felt the tip of Erik’s damp finger probe his dry hole, then slide inside him. T'Challa clenched up and felt discomfort. He let out a small whimper.

"Shh, shh. It's okay, baby." Erik said behind him. He sounded gleeful.

T'Challa gradually loosened up as Erik moved his fingers inside him. The younger man did minimal prep and then he was grabbing onto one of T'Challa's slender hips with a hand.

“Ready for me?” Erik asked. 

T’Challa shook his head. He wasn’t. But he wanted Erik to do it already. He liked it when it hurt, he liked when Erik was forceful with him.

Erik knew this, of course, but he acted like he didn’t, which was the way T'Challa liked. “Too bad.” He lined himself up and shoved in.

“Ah!” T’Challa exclaimed. He bit his lip to keep him from crying out even louder. He didn’t want the Dora Milaje to demand to be let him, thinking their king was hurt, and kill the mood. He shivered around Erik’s dick. His own penis spurt out cum.

“Damn, baby.” Erik raised his soiled hand and licked the cream off it. “You came already?” His dick stuffed up T’Challa’s ass was experiencing sweet, sweet suction. The king panted below him and leaned forward on his elbows. He was jostled as Erik thrust into him from behind, searching for his prostate. “Fuck yeah, tighten that ass up.” Erik groaned.

T’Challa pushed back on Erik’s dick insistently. He felt his robe pried apart at the top and then he felt sharp teeth sink into the tender meat of his neck. He yelped and tightened around Erik’s insistent dick. With every thrust, T’Challa’s robe kept falling off one shoulder. One of his buttocks was squeezed and grabbed as he was fucked from behind. His spent dick was twitching into hardness again.

Erik’s hand found T’Challa’s dick again while searching for T’Challa’s prostate. It didn’t take him long to find it and when he did he attacked it. He knew where it was by now from past encounters.

T’Challa jerked and tried to move away on instinct but Erik pulled him back on his dick. 

“Where the hell you going?” Erik chuckled. “Get that ass back here.”

T’Challa began quivering as Erik hit his sweet spot head on. 

Erik found it cute and extremely arousing to see his cousin, usually so poised, coming apart thanks to his. He kissed T’Challa’s cheek tenderly. “Cum again, baby.”

T’Challa suddenly felt incredibly sensitive. His body seized up as his dick sprayed out cum. N'Jadaka grabbed T'Challa's face and started kissing his lips. He nibbled on the king's lower lip harshly. 

Erik thrust into T’Challa’s loosening ass. He grabbed a handful of T’Challa’s butt. He withdrew from his kiss an inch, “Tighten up for me, sweetheart. It’s my turn.”

T’Challa did so, even though it made his already sensitive ass even more unbearable and made him want to crawl away from Erik’s dick.

“Fuck.” Erik rutted into T’Challa’s insides. He shot his seed inside T’Challa after a few more shoves. The king guzzled him up happily. Erik stayed rooted inside him for a second, then pulled out slowlym making T’Challa sigh happily.

"Damn, look at this pretty hole." Erik laughed. His fingers widened T'Challa's rosy, raw hole. Cum slipped out of him. Erik wasn't done playing with him, however. He pressed a thumb inside T'Challa. The king took him in easily. When he took it out, he enjoyed the sight of T'Challa's hole trying to tighten again, but it was so well fucked it stayed slack and soft. 

T’Challa tried straightening up but his legs felt like jelly. Erik caught him before he could stumble. His robe slipped back down to cover his legs. T’Challa straightened himself out. He knew he looked debauched.

“My kitten needs me to carry him?” Erik asked as he held the king. 

T’Challa glared at him in a tired manner. “You are such a buffoon sometimes, you know?" 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if that black robe I'm talking about is actually kente pattern. If it's not, then please correct me.


End file.
